The disclosure relates to the field of communications software and hardware for email attachment storage and, more particularly, to selection of email attachment storage location.
It is often desirable to send large attachments in an email message to multiple recipients. For example, spreadsheets, presentations, high resolution images, etc. all result in large files. Sending large files separately as an attachment to each recipient is time consuming and wasteful of resources at the recipient. The time to receive a large file attachment at a recipient may delay receipt and inbox storage is taken up.